The Tale of GO-4
by The Little Black ROse
Summary: When a bunch of teens that were a band regroup, crazy stuff happens. Join the story filled with laughter, joy, and some sad times. This is the epic tale of GO-4. Rated T for safety, and because I'm paranoid.


**The Little Black ROse: Konichiwa! I hope that you guys will enjoy this. Now, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, and I never will, unless I do in an alternate universe.**

* * *

_One Year Ago_

_" Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Youth Band Competition! This is a competition that searches for talented young people that are in 6th until the end of high school, this is an on-going, and each year we search for new bands. The bands have to consist of at least, one singer, one drummer, one guitarist, and a manager. So now that the introduction to the competition is done, let the first concert of this year begin! " said the host. The first band walked on, they're were a new band. There was two singer, one was also a guitarist, another guitarist, and one drummer. They had white t-shirts with a star in the middle with the name of their band, GO-4. " Hello everybody! We're GO-4! We are a new band, and we hope that you will enjoy out music! My name is Hazuki Minami I play the bass guitar, My friend next to me is Polaris Misaki, than we have our drummer Josh Perkins, and our other bass guitarist is Ryoga Kamishiro. We're a bunch of teens with spunk, there is no other band like us! So now, let's get started! " yelled Hazuki. _

_Six months later_

_" What?! " exclaimed Hazuki._

_" I'm sorry Hazuki-chan, but I have to quiet being your manager, we finally found him, and my brother is in a in World Duel championship. " said their manager._

_" Oh, well although I'm sad that you have to go, but I'm happy you found your father Michael-chan. " said Hazuki._

_" Rio and I have to quiet too, we also in the World Duel Championship. " said Ryoga._

_" So, this is how we spilt up, it'll be hard to find a new manager that's as good as you, we had some good times. " said Polaris._

_" Plus, no one who can decorate a stage like Rio-chan, it always turns out so good, and there is such a short time to do it too, yet she always does it. " said Hazuki._

_" Yeah, plus we all had really good times. " said Michael. _

_" Um, maybe we you guys return, we can met each other at the big cherry blossom tree at the top of the hill. " said Josh._

_" Yeah! We should do it we all of us are still in Heartland City! " said Rio._

_" Yeah, let's make a vow! Everyone, hold out you right hand! " said Hazuki. They did what they were told and hold out their hands. Hazuki than put six charms that were the shape of a star in their palms. " This charm is a symbol of the good times we had, now I want you guy to rise it in the air and repeat what I say in sync. " said Hazuki._

_" We are going to look like a bunch of idiots. " said Ryoga. _

_" Yeah, but it doesn't matter. " said Rio. They held up their charms in the air. Than they said, " No matter what happens, good or bad, as long as we have our stars with us, we will prevail like we did when we where together. I vow to keep this charms close to me, and to never forget the good times we had as GO-4. When we are all in this city together, we will regroup together and make more memories. " So the left, knowing that they won't be together for a long time, but they all had their charms close to them and never forgot the vow they made._

* * *

" Polaris! Polaris! Polaris! Polaris! Polaris! " yelled Hazuki running in the street. She was in her third year uniform, which was unusual because school was over and usually Hazuki wasn't wearing her uniform. " Yes? " asked Polaris.

" Everyone is back in the same city! We can regroup! " exclaimed Hazuki. Polaris's face lit up. The thought of being together with them made her happy. " Are they waiting at the tree? " asked Polaris.

" Yeah! Let's go! " said Hazuki. They ran through the street and into the park where the tree should be. Than they saw them, the old band. They were together again. GO-4 was about to make a big comeback.

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: And now the band's back together! Prepare for the whacky adventures of this band.**

**Hazuki: Plus some good musical talent from us!**

**Polaris: Please review if you like.:3**


End file.
